One-way clutches are often used in automotive transmissions. Typically the one-way clutch will be installed within a transmission casing axially juxtaposing lateral individually installed backing plates. The backing plates serve as stops for adjacent outboard friction packs. It is desirable to provide a one-way clutch which incorporates both backing plates so that its assembly into the transmission can be simplified and so that stringent dimensional tolerances of the transmission assembly can be more easily met. Additionally, in front wheel drive vehicles with a transverse mounted engine, it is desirable that the length of the transmission be as short as possible.